


Westeros High

by SliverQuill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliverQuill/pseuds/SliverQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Theon had received massive help from his rather reluctant friend Jon Snow and despite their disparity in ideas and beliefs, his best-friend’s half-brother did prove to be an effective partner, seeing how their books became known as the renowned bestselling series: A Song of Ice and Fire.</p><p>But of course, they published it under the name of GRRM because the lads were hoping that such pseudonyms would give them a sense of anonymity, which was proven false after poor Joffrey Baratheon had cabbage hurled at his face by an enraged cashier at the supermarket and how the new students of Westeros High cowered at the mention of Ramsay Bolton. Not to mention the occasional sneers that Theon himself received, dubbing him “turncloak” and “traitor” et cetera.</p><p>Just some modern day AU high school fluff that I came up when I was high ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You two _broke up_?” Theon was officially astounded. Quentyn and Margaery have been on a steady relationship for over a year now—well steadier than any of his awry escapades anyway—and, truth to be told, he could clearly, begrudgingly imagine these two marrying and living happily together.

Quentyn and Margaery Martell. Yippee.

“Yeah… Yesterday…” Quentyn muttered, fixating his gaze on the floor; he looked so miserable that Theon almost felt bad for killing him in the books. _Almost_.

“Man, I’m sorry bro… Look’s like I shouldn’t have killed you—“

“Don’t,” Quentyn interjected him abruptly. “This was the—what?—twentieth time you’ve said this. Really.”

“Wait, hang on Quentyn, why did you break up again?”

“ _Why?_ Theon, she’s a lovely girl but her family is _nuts_ ,” Quentyn shook his head in an exasperated manner and dug his face into his palms. “I went to her house for dinner last week and her family, especially that scary grandmother of hers, kept accusing me of keeping multiple girlfriends and asked me whether I’ve slept with anyone…”

Hearing this, Theon snickered a little, typical Quentyn, forever sensitive on the subject of his virginity.

“…when I said no, she _snorted_ , saying that I’m a Martell, as if it were some prerequisite of being a notorious Casanova manwhore and that obviously, I should go cavorting after the next girl with a hole between her legs. Then her dad kept on talking business with me, stuff about a possible co-operation with Tyrell Corps now that Margaery and I are dating, even when I _clearly_ stated my inactive status on the matters of my family’s enterprise—what? given my age, Theon stop giving me that look as if I’m some sort of dweeb!— and her brothers Loras and Garlan were constantly threatening to castrate me should any harm come to their sister. Mind you, Willas was the only decent one of the lot! ”

Theon had always been slightly envious of his friend, after he snagged up with Margaery Tyrell, one of the hottest chicks in the year, undeniably, and as a result, depicted Quentyn as a peripheral character.

Then, after his partner/ assistant/ minion Jon Snow’s insistence that Quentyn be included as a point-of-view, Theon had decided to butcher the guy with dragon fire at the end of the book Ouch. But it complemented with the whole “everybody dies” idea so no one bothered much anyway, aside from Quentyn of course. But now poor Quentyn just needed a hug, there’s nothing more frustrating than dealing with your girlfriend’s insufferable family.

The first week or two after the publication of the fifth installment, his friend had campaigned outside his house furiously, along with his sister Asha (who demanded more screen time) and Jon Snow (who was incensed at having been stabbed repeatedly by mutineers of the Night’s Watch, without foreknowledge, since Theon wanted it to be a surprise—although it _was_ a form of indirect revenge after Jon’s emo-esque chapters about him as some Gollum-like creature stripped away of sanity).

Yes, Theon had received massive help from his rather reluctant friend Jon Snow and despite their disparity in ideas and beliefs, his best-friend’s half-brother did prove to be an effective partner, seeing how their books became known as the renowned bestselling series: A Song of Ice and Fire.

But of course, they published it under the name of GRRM because the lads were hoping that such pseudonyms would give them a sense of anonymity, which was proven false after poor Joffrey Baratheon had cabbage hurled at his face by an enraged cashier at the supermarket and how the new students of Westeros High cowered at the mention of Ramsay Bolton. Not to mention the occasional sneers that Theon himself received, dubbing him “turncloak” and “traitor” et cetera.

It all started a few years ago, after Theon’s third year at Westeros High, the trifling affairs over there were simply too amusing, even entrancing, for him to observe idly as an inert spectator—he had to write something based on it. He started off with pages and pages of _vapid_ (according to Jon Snow), lighthearted fluff with Sansa being shrilly yet sweet princess and Joffrey as a contemptible, arrogant little prick.   

Afterwards he sent a few copies around his inner circle and Jon had somehow gotten hold of one, possibly from Robb, no _definitely_ from Robb now that he thought of it. The boy’s first reaction… well, Jon did say it had “potential”, though he did shrivel up a little at the blatantly graphic scenes and subsequently, offered some advice on the plot and description here and there.

In retrospect, Jon Snow’s involvement had been a blessing, Emo Snow’s dark, gory writing style did manage to make everything much more readable and appealing whilst whenever things got too gruesome, Theon would lighten the tone with his rather crude (Jon’s opinion) nonetheless immensely satiable humor. Without notice, Jon and Theon had become remarkable writing partners and begrudging friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of dysfunctional families, Theon's blabbermouth and dangerously overprotective brothers.

“Theon! Hey Theon, wait up!” Robb called up to him in the corridors during recess.

His previous lesson, Modern World History, had been a torturous bore, a struggle to prevent his eyelids from crashing down. What’s the good about learning about dead people anyway? Theon often found himself inwardly rebutting Mr. Luwin’s prosaic lectures, never quite managing to voice his disapproval. 

He had ‘forgotten’ to do his homework again this time and only narrowly eluded detention after Samwell Tarly so generously offered him an opportunity to copy up the answers (“Thanks so much bro, I’ll keep you alive,” Theon had spoken with such gratitude. “Maybe even make you bang Gilly,” he added as an after note causing Sam to frown.)

“Robb! There you are!” Theon opened his arms out for an embrace—and no, it’s not ‘incredibly gay’ as Jon so-often accused him—Robb’s his best mate (no, not mate as in consort or spouse) but rather his closest friend since time immemorial. 

Paradoxically Robb had a different outlook on this matter and as Theon reached out, pulled away abruptly.

“Theon! Seriously, stop hugging me! People are going to think—“ 

“Look at them! Just look at them!” A few girls, nominally Elinor and Megga, giggled profusely at the two, which irritated Theon immensely, he made a mental note to do something horrible to them in his books, although Jon would probably reject his ideas, deeming them as petty means of revenge. “They look so cute together!” 

For some inexplicable reason, there had been a horde of Theon/ Robb shippers burgeoning around Westeros High ever since Theon had started writing his bestselling series. To boot, the numbers have began escalating dramatically since the publication of A Dance With Dragons; Theon had Jon to blame for the whole “Where was I? I should have died with him” line, which evidently appeased those delusional Throbb shippers. 

They’ve even established their own fanclub, selling T-shirts with rather graphic, obscene fanart depicting the two of them doing unspeakable things with each other. At times, they would even wait outside the classrooms where Theon and Robb attended lessons together, and then restlessly overwhelming the two and bombarding them with questions about their ‘relationship’ the moment class ends. 

Theon had managed to notify Principle Robert Baratheon about it, who only chuckled in amusement, stating that: “It’s okay, homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of, my brother Renly and Loras have been in a relationship for 4 years! I’m pretty open about it! And I’ve heard that same sex couples tend to be way more stable and dedicated to each other! I’m in full support of you two! ” 

Subsequently, Principle Baratheon had pulled out a Throbb badge (the one with both of them kissing in the training grounds of Winterfell) and Theon had groaned in annoyance—momentarily, he was infinitely gratefully that he managed to kill off Robert in the books. 

Of course, afterwards, he’d feel guilty because, despite common misconceptions, Theon is a good-natured, forgiving person, or at least that’s what he insists.

Anyways, Theon Greyjoy had never, nor ever will, harbor romantic feelings towards Robb Stark. Despite his fervent protests to this drastically inaccurate interpretation, nobody else believed him; well maybe Robb did but no one else. It was true that Theon frequently slept over at the Stark household, yet it was only due to the sheer inhospitality of his family as well as Robb’s family’s generosity. His father was a grim, miserable man, though not an outright ass as the books depicted him, often too immersed in work and placed little time or effort on Theon’s welfare and upbringing. 

And no, surprisingly, it wasn’t Theon’s idea to push his dad off the bridge nearing the denouement of A Storm of Swords, his diabolically eccentric and irksome uncle Euron had perplexedly managed to hack into his computer, gain access into his rough drafts and well… alter a few canon circumstances. Initially, Theon had been slightly enraged at the matter, though his partner/ minion Jon thought it a brilliant and unpredictable plot twist so the adapted parts stayed. Consequently Euron had gloated about it for an entire week, even attempting to take some credit for the book’s publication, Theon eventually managed to settle his demands by allotting a tenth of his profit share to his uncle. 

Then there was his uncle Victarion, a professional wrestler and pugnacious dullard, who was apparently engaged in some sort of dispute with Euron, since they all lived in the same house, family dinners weren’t exactly the most pleasant things around the block. 

Finally, there was his youngest uncle Aeron, who had been a pretty cool guy before he mystically converted into some outlandish cult, afterwards Aeron “Damphair” (as the man dubbed himself), had tried to drown Theon in a swimming pool when the boy proposed that they go swimming together. Nowadays, Theon had attempted to avoid every single swimming pool in existence for fear of encountering his uncle’s group of fanatics. The ‘Drowned Men’, as they proudly entitled themselves, often quarreled with a bunch of ‘R’hllor’ worshippers led by a triumvirate consisting of Melisandre (a psychotic red-headed, yet—Theon had to admit—smoking hot chick), Thoros and Moqorro, who had ventured to convert his uncle Victarion, naturally upsetting his uncle Aeron. According to his grouchy uncle, those 'Red Priests' had tried to set their sacred swimming pool on fire and denounced them as heathens.

Aside from his aberrant lot of uncles, there was Asha. Balon Greyjoy constantly compared him to his “perfectly competent elder sister”, who had recently received an offer in Harvard University studying god-knows-what. Asha always knew what was best; Asha would ultimately inherit his family company; Asha was his father’s daughter who received praise and recognition. Contrarily, all Theon ever garnered whenever he came home was the occasional scorning of his father on his “indecent tendencies towards woman and embarrassingly atrocious academic achievements” as well as his mother’s saccharine kisses, attempting to comfort him, yet only managing to shower him in discomfiture. Apparently, she never understood that you simply… don’t call your 16-year-old son “my baby boy.” 

Owing to the exceptionally dysfunctional nature of his family, Theon had resolved to spend as much time with the Starks as possible. Granted, Robb’s mother, Catelyn Tully, had originally disapproved his presence yet he would very much like to believe that his ‘unique’ and ‘cheery’ ways have grown on the family. During the weekends, Theon often participated in the Stark family nights—a rather delightful contrast to the ongoing disagreements, between father and son, brother and sister, brother and brother, in the Greyjoy household. Then there was the inevitable fact that Theon needed to spend time with Jon for the sake of collaborating on their series of novels. 

“ By the way, Quentyn told me in Literature class that he split up with Margaery,” Robb spoke up after initially shoving him away during Theon’s attempted embrace. 

“Yeah strange isn’t it?” Theon mused. “And by the looks of it, he was the one who broke up with her. You don’t snag up with a hot chick then dump her,” he declared. 

“Okay…” Robb nodded, slightly weary, then again, Robb had always been rather weary whenever Theon talked about hot girls. Alas, they’re just not his specialty. 

“If I were Quentyn I’d immediately get back together with her again, take her out to go clubbing then fuck her wild and hard—“ 

“Theon Greyjoy!” a passing Aemon Targaryen, the Head of Sciences in Westeros High, chided upon hearing the boy’s use of profanity. Professor Aemon’s eyesight may have been failing yet his auditory perceptions were as sharp as ever. “Language!” 

“Alright…” Theon raised his eyebrows, and then continued speaking. “Quentyn’s a real dork for breaking up with Margaery!” 

“Quentyn broke up with my sister?!” Unbeknownst to Robb and Theon (or just Theon, considering that Robb had grown disconcertingly quiet during the latter part of the conversation), Loras Tyrell had approached them from the back. “How. Did. That. Happen.” Loras began rolling up his sleeves in a belligerent manner, in spite of his effeminate appearance (What? With his velvety brown curls and soft eyelashes) , that guy obtained a black belt in karate and he was not one you’d like to provoke anger from. Theon had learned it the hard way when he’d received a painful punt in his groins. 

“Well… yes… hasn’t she told you yet?” Theon asked, unnerved. 

Loras’s usual amiable smile gave way to a frown as his brows furrowed.

“Um… he complained about the dinner with you family? You know? When your grandmother accused him of being a manwhore? And…” Theon’s voice trailed off, whilst Robb remained silent, eyeing him and giving him a look that probably said something within the lines of: you really shouldn’t have told him that. “Eh… anyways,” Theon tried talking about something else. “How’s Margaery faring?” 

“She locked herself in her room yesterday, said that she’s busy with her homework and when she came out her eyes were slightly red. To answer your question: not so well—“ 

“Yeah right, Margaery never really cries. She never cried when she broke up with Joffrey—“ 

“Now excuse me, which lessons does that son-of-a-bitch Quentyn Martell have today?” Loras’s complexion grew livid by the moment. 

Both of them were silent. Yet, perhaps owing to Theon’s perplexingly unfathomable rationale, he managed to utter a single word. 

“Chemistry…” 

With that, Loras shoved past them and stormed off in search of poor Quentyn. 

Robb facepalmed. 

“Oh Theon, did you have to tell him that?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback please? Heck, even suggest a few ideas! Which part of the plot so far would you like to see me focus on? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Theon's lazy, insensitive and rather sexually deprived.

“Theon,” that prick Jon Snow next to him hissed. “Seriously, stop looking at naked girls in your phone, I can see them here too, you know.” 

Naturally Theon decided to ignore him. They were in Literature class, with Tyrion Lannister as their teacher, which practically translates into: you can watch anything porn-related, seeing as Mr. Lannister himself was—Theon himself testifies this fervently—an avid porn lover, albeit not a conspicuous one, especially not during his lessons. But Theon knew better than that. Anyways, in his opinion, Tyrion chastising his students for their interests in pornography would be scandalously hypocritical. 

“Theon. Are you listening? He’s going to find out any moment!” Jon’s irritating voice disrupted his blissful perusal of nude women, much to Theon’s displeasure. 

“Theon Greyjoy, I clearly recall giving instructions that did not involve gazing into electrical devices libidinously,” Mr. Lannister cleared his throat with a cough. 

“… No sir, I was… er reading… really… I’m on page 34 already… really…” Theon found himself stuttering.

Tyrion gave him a sceptical look while Jon snorted beside him. All right, maybe that wasn’t the most convincing performance but Theon was a little befuddled as to how in-the-name-of-the-Seven (geddit? geddit?) did his teacher uncover his ingenious trick of sneaking his cell phone behind a copy of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’, the contents of the novel, he found drastically mundane even though, pretty much everyone else found it a delectable piece of literature. At the start of the term, Theon had insisted they study a more… interesting book or poem collection, something like ‘Lolita’ or ‘Poetica Erotica’ or better ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’, earning him a severe admonishment from both his mindless, tasteless peers and his equally infuriating teacher, who said something along the lines of: “Theon, I already understand your prowess in pornographic literature, now, excuse me, it would do you good to learn some of the more appropriate texts of our time along with the rest of our class.” 

No. No. Tyrion Lannister was still considered ‘cool’ by teacher standards, Theon himself had came to a conclusion on that matter, it was partially the reason why his character was given valyrian steel plot armour and well… became one of the fan favourites, although Theon personally vouched that it wasn’t intentional. Despite so, he did begin to receive higher grades from Mr. Lannister ever since the publication of the books, who did, in fact, voice his approval and openly supported Theon in honing his writing skills ever since. Still, Tyrion never tolerated any misbehavior from Theon in class, which was infinitely annoying. 

“Moron…” Jon snickered beside him. Bastard. 

You see, Jon Snow was Robb Stark’s half brother and long story short, stoic, honorable Ned Stark had a one-night stand with an anonymous woman on a drunken night, unknowingly impregnated her, and then married Catelyn Tully. Afterwards, word went that Jon’s mother had died in a car accident, leaving the boy alone in this world, yet shortly before, she had written to Ned, informing him of the birth of his son. Needless to say, Ned Stark took no hesitation to adopt Jon Snow among his household. 

This Jon Snow—not the one in his books—fitted in fairly well with the rest of the Starks and although Catelyn initially resented his presence, she eventually came to accept him, well, better than the way she did in the books anyway. After all, Jon was a quite, stoic, pompous, irritating little dweeb who never really caused much trouble… to the Starks, not Theon. 

In his opinion, Jon was an outright bastard who constantly nagged him about his unruly idleness on completing draft deadlines as well as being a notorious Grammar Nazi who refused to condone a single mistake. That and there’s the fact that Jon frequently felt the need to remind Theon on his ill luck with women—although truth to be told, it’s Jon and Robb and Sansa and Quentyn and Tyrion and Asha and well, the majority of the people in his life. 

But hey, it wasn’t his fault that Margaery Tyrell went out with that dork Quentyn or Sansa Stark fell for that annoying prick Joffrey (they broke up afterwards, except the girl still refused him) or Jeyne Westerling rejected him in favour of Robb Stark. 

Anyways, Jon was a bastard, ergo; Theon made him a bastard in his fictional world Westeros because it seemed like an apt pun. 

“Greyjoy, are you listening to me?” Tyrion’s stern voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Jon elbowed him and whispered: “He was asking you a question?” 

“Wait—what? I’m sorry Mr. Lannister could you please repeat it?” 

“No, else it would be the sixth time I did. Now, Megga at the back, could you please answer the question?” 

Theon groaned and continued to stare at his phone, ignoring Jon’s comments on his “eerie addiction” on images of nudity. 

“Hey, I’m gaining inspiration! How else do you think I’m able to write such vivid sex scenes?!” He couldn’t help arguing back from time to time. 

~X~

“Alright, will you guys stop pestering me about Margaery?” Quentyn complained during lunchtime while fending off pretty much everyone’s complaints as to why would anyone break up with someone as gorgeous as Margaery. “I mean, I’ve told her that we’re still friends, just, not dating or … together…” 

“Nope,” Sansa bluntly replied and gazed into her manicured nails. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Agreed,” Theon added. “I mean if I dated a chick as hot as her I’d—“ 

“Get dumped within weeks,” Robb interjected. “No offense bro.” 

Theon groaned. 

“Hey by the way, want to come to my house this afternoon?” Robb offered after seeing Theon’s dejected demeanor. 

“Sure, is Emo Snow going to be there?” 

“Nay, he’s going to Sam’s house with Grenn and Pyp.” 

“Yes, then he’s not going nag me about completing another chapter!” Theon cheered. 

There were looks of evident disapproval on the table: from Sansa, Robb, Gendry, Quentyn, Jeyne and Jeyne. Yes, there were two Jeynes—a confusing predicament in their inner circle, one was Jeyne Westerling, and the other was Jeyne Poole, Sansa’s best friend, who was rumored to have a crush on Theon himself in which she rolled her eyes in response. 

“Honestly Theon, you ought to be a little faster! Otherwise you’d get more letters from your frustrated fans demanding a quicker publication,” Jeyne Poole suggested. “And by the way, tell Jon to stop with the ship-tease. I really don’t have a thing on you…” 

“Yeah whatever, I have my standards too, remember that.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“But seriously though, being married to Ramsay wasn’t my idea. Jon came up with it on a whim, go nag him about it—“ 

“Seriously though, I would never say such distasteful things about you like ‘you were always so handsome’. Pfft!” 

“Excuse me! You would do well to realise that it’s you ladies who’ve acquired extremely poor taste on men! Someone like me ought to have fangirls swooning over me!” 

Robb burst out laughing beside him. 

“Oh Theon, I love your unrivalled sarcasm,” he shook his head. “Anyways, Quentyn, Gendry, you two can come too. By the way Gendry, get your hands off Arya; I don’t believe that your relationship with her is purely platonic—“ 

“It is!” Gendry protested. 

Robb’s younger sister had always been a tomboy, never possessing an ounce of interest towards guys, at least that’s what Theon believed. Recently she had signed up for fencing lessons in their local community and Gendry had coincidentally been in her classes. Then there was the fact that they frequently ‘hung out’ together with the other members of their fencing club including Hot Pie and Lommy. 

“Whatever, don’t let Jon hear this or else he’d—“ 

“Freak out and geld you,” Theon finished off Robb’s sentence. 

“Theon!” 

“Alright guys stop arguing!” Jeyne Westerling cleared her throat and declared importantly, “prom night is coming.” 

“Prom night is coming,” Sansa concurred, then started fidgeting, probably coming up with a list of potential dates. Ruling out Joffrey, who she’d come to loath after dating him for scarcely a month, there was still Harry and Sandor Clegane (who had been one of Joffrey’s lackies, afterwards some spontaneous doomed human being came up with the saying: “Sansa and the Hot Dog. Westeros High’s one true pairing.” which earned him a severe beating from a piqued Sandor) and well many others that Theon couldn’t be bothered to name. 

“Heh and Quentyn just lost his ultra hot girlfriend!” Theon couldn’t help pointing that out. 

“Theon, stop,” Quentyn muttered under his breath. 

“It’s not as if you’re going to find a date,” Jeyne Poole, the annoying one, remarked. 

“Please, you’re the one who’s forever alone!” 

Quentyn’s phone sounded. 

“Not again… this is the fifth time her dad sent me a message asking me to eat dinner and discuss business with him,” he grumbled. “What am I even supposed to reply?” 

“Eh? Dunno, mind if I take a look?” Robb offered.

“There you go,” Quentyn handed his phone over miserably.

“ ‘Hi Quentyn, I was pleased to know that you are dating my daughter Margaery and am even more pleased to become acquainted with you. I am looking forward to dining with you to discuss the ever infinite business opportunities, with your relationship to my daughter, the long ongoing rivalry between Tyrell Corps and Martell Enterprise could be dissolved into more friendly co-operation. Would this Friday night, 7:30 be a convenient time for you? Best Regards, Mace Tyrell.’ Oh, wow. This guy seemed intent on seeing you,” Robb frowned as he read off the phone. 

“Exactly! And—“ 

Poor, poor Quentyn’s complaint was interrupted by the emergence of Loras Tyrell who yanked him off his seat. 

“There you are you son-of-a-bitch!” 

All eyes turned on them. Loras was fuming and Quentyn was utterly befuddled. 

“What—“ 

“You’re coming with me and you’re going to apologize to my sister!” 

“Hang on, is this about me breaking up with Margaery?” 

“Yes, now excuse us, we’ve got some talking to do—“ 

“Actually, I’d very much prefer to stay here—“ 

“Did I ever ask for your opinion you Martell manwhore?” 

“Dude, not cool at all, you’re calling me a manwhore when you and Renly—“ 

“This has nothing to do with me and Renly!” Loras yelled, enraged and began dragging Quentyn away. 

“And for your information I’ve never really dated anyone before your sister—“ 

“Yeah right. Nice try.” 

“Look, can we talk about this in a civilized manner that doesn’t involve you barbarically wrestling me away against my freewill?” 

“NO.” 

Quentyn gave the group at the table one last desperate glance and with that, he disappeared amongst the crowd in the lunch hall, dragged away by Loras. 

“You know, Loras looks kinda hot when he’s mad,” Sansa giggled. 

“Loras is gay, he’s out of bounds,” Theon stated bluntly. 

“Actually, I find it kind of sad that Quentyn broke up with Margeary. You know they seem quite compatible with each other, as in, opposites attract. Like Margaery’s always so flirtatious and talkative while Quentyn’s quite and studious. Last Valentines Day, Margaery told me that he lost his first kiss to her and that he waited an entire morning for her outside his house and even helped her finish her history essay which was due next morning just so they could spend time together. Kind of cute, you know what I mean? Okay, I know it’s kind of weird that he’s never lost his first kiss but still. The thing is that, most of the guys Marg has dated have been well… as equally flirtatious as her so—I don’t know how to explain it—but there seemed to be this tacit agreement that they’re relationship would be a steady, serious and sweet one,” Sansa delivered an entire monologue out of the blue. “Marg told me that she felt like he genuinely loved and cared about her. Then this happened—“ 

“What happened? Did I miss something?” Margaery Tyrell herself, smiling ever so amiably, approached them with her newly filled lunch tray. “Sorry, I was late, I had just finished completing my artwork back in the studios.” 

“Um…” Sansa’s voice trailed off, looking rather uneasy. 

“Prom dates,” Jeyne Westerling came to the rescue. “We were talking about who we’d like to go out with.” 

She didn’t look upset at all, though Theon speculated that this was probably an act, Margaery Tyrell knew how to conceal her emotions. There was a tiny flinch on her complexion that didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

“I see,” she nodded. “So, um, Sansa, who do you want to go out with?” 

“Hmm… not sure yet.” 

“Definitely not Joffrey though,” Margaery grinned. 

“Definitely not,” Sansa responded rather awkwardly, though she still managed a smirk. 

“Sandor Clegane?” Margaery teased. 

“Probably not. Uh, Gendry, are you taking Arya with you?” It was painfully obvious how much Sansa wanted to divert Margaery’s attention elsewhere. 

“Maybe…” Gendry looked uncomfortable. 

“Maybe?” Robb glared at him. 

“As friends,” Gendry replied. 

“Gendry, my sister is what? Three years younger than you,” Robb’s gaze grew rather intense. What was it again? Big-brother instincts. Yes, big-brother instincts. 

“Anyways Margaery, who are you going with?” Theon asked. 

Robb facepalmed while Sansa gave him that look which conveyed something along the likes of “you’re not supposed to say that, Theon!” The rest simply pretended not to hear a thing and gazed into their food. 

Damn it, Theon had started another awkward silence. 

As Tyrion Lannister fancied saying, life was a circus with a sadistic ringmaster in the middle, spontaneously pointing around his baton of doom on, saying, “fuck you, fuck you, fuck him, fuck her and him in particular.” Currently, Theon was that “him in particular”, that unfortunate little circus freak to which the ringmaster’s fiendish instructions targeted. Oh well. 

As if on cue, Quentyn, had stumbled back to their table with a black eye. 

“Guys, you wouldn’t believe how hard her brother hits! Ouch! Ouch!” he rubbed his left eye. “I mean, how can such a pleasant girl like Margaery have such violent siblings and— oh shit!” He had finally noticed that Margaery and the rest of the table were glaring at him. “I’m sorry… I’m really, really sorry…” 

“Oh,” Margaery gave a quick look at him then stared at her plate. “Loras did that to you?” 

Quentyn nodded.

More silence. 

“Actually Quent, you should probably go to the nurse…” Theon couldn’t help point out. At this point, that guy’s left eye had been swelling immensely. 

No response. 

“Alright… I’m leaving for Biology, Robb are you coming?” He spoke up after a while. 

“Okay,” his best friend was, akin to him, glad to be away from the lingering silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy. I know I said I was going to introduce the Starks but I've decided to relocate that section to the next chapter :) Hahaha and Prom Night Is Coming...
> 
> So what was your favourite moment?

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know if I should continue it :)


End file.
